A surviving challenge battle/Aladdin vs. Sa'Luk/Welcome to the Forty Thieves
Here is how Aladdin fought Sa'Luk in Mickey Mouse, Aladdin, and the King of Thieves. As Lightning flashes outside the lair, a thief waves in a "come on" motion to the camera. The Asian thief walks up some stairs, where Sa'Luk is seen standing in a ring on top of the cliff above the Forty Thieves' Lair. With several thieves walking by, Abu and Iago were in a wooden cage, guarded by the Asian and Skinny White Thieves while Mickey and his friends held as hostages by the triplets. Abu: (chattering to Iago) Iago: Escape? Not likely. Our ride home is grounded. With that said, the camera pans to see the Fat White Thief sitting on top of Carpet. Iago: And Al? Well... it's been nice knowin' 'em. Mickey Mouse: Gosh, I hope Cassim knows what he's doing for Aladdin's sake. Donald Duck: Me too. Aladdin: What's goin' on, Dad? Cassim: Oh, the challenge is simple enough... only one man survives. But you're my son. You'll be that man. Knock'em dead, Kid, seriously. Finally, one thief lowers a sword, indicating the start of the challenge. Sa'Luk tries to scratch Aladdin with his claws, but misses. Aladdin falls back into the arms of some thieves. They shove him back in toward Sa'Luk. He tries to catch Aladdin again, but Aladdin kicks out his legs, causing him to fall. The Thieves: Go, Sa'Luk! Kick 'em! With Sa'Luk getting up and trying to get Aladdin again. Aladdin ducks and kicked him in the ribs. Sa'Luk then swings again and scratched Aladdin by the left arm. Aladdin: Ah! (grabbed his arm as a spell of blood is shown on his sleeve) Then, Sa'Luk drops his claws toward Aladdin. He pulls out the Midas dagger and fends them off. They have a power struggle, Sa'Luk pushed Aladdin back. He runs into a torch as it fell, creating a wall of flame that blocks the rest of the thieves. Sa'Luk punched Aladdin in the face as he got back up and kept fighting. Sa'Luk then punched him again. Aladdin fell to the group. Then, Sa'Luk picked Aladdin up. Cassim: No! Then, Sa'Luk threw Aladdin off the cliff. As he was falling down close to the cliff face, he managed to stick the Midas Dagger into the cliff. He stopped sliding and dropped down onto a small ledge. Looking down, he saw that he's very high up. Aladdin sighed and leaned back against the cliff, he heard grinding stone. It was Sa'Luk, who is sliding down the cliff face using his claws. He lands on the ledge, Aladdin moved back and looked up and notices the Midas Dagger, still in the cliff face. Just as Sa'Luk swung his claws at him, Aladdin dodged, jumped, and grabbed the dagger. He swings and kicked Sa'Luk causing him to lose his balance and fell off the cliff, screaming. Aladdin reached to help him, but he's already gone. Aladdin looked over the edge for a second, until a rope comes down for him. He climbs up, stopping to pick up the Midas Dagger along the way. He looked at the dagger, angrily, before grabbing it and continuing to climb up the cliff face. As Aladdin reached the top of the cliff face, he was surrounded by the Forty Thieves. Iago: I thought oz-eyed won? Aladdin: Look, I... I... I didn't mean... The Thieves: Get him! Take him to the King! Soon, the thieves picked Aladdin up and pass him to Cassim. Iago: (with the thieves cut open the cage) I don't even know Aladdin, okay? But then, the thieves free Mickey, his friends, Iago, and Abu and passed them to Cassim. Cassim: You killed Sa'Luk. The code of the Forty Thieves is very clear on this point. You're in! The Thieves: Yeah! Soon, the thieves gathered around welcoming Aladdin to the Forty Thieves. The Thieves: Congratulations, bub You've joined the club And everybody here agrees We got the finest blend of nearly-honest men, Welcome to the Forty Thieves! A fraternity of thugs that you can trust There's nothing up our eighty sleeves Got lots a grub to share Pull up an easy chair! Welcome to the Forty Thieves! Now you get to lie and cheat Never have to brush your teeth But we always aim to please Care for one another You'll never miss your mother Iago: (Oh, I love you guys.) The Thieves: Schemin' up a scam, Out on the lam, Takin' whatever we please And if you like to lurk You're gonna love this work! Welcome to the Forty Thieves! Welcome to the Forty Thieves! Cassim: Together we're the perfect team (The Thieves: Aaaah) Larceny is in the genes (The Thieves: Aaaah) Dare to share the family dream? (Thieves: Aaaah) Iago: Live a life o' leisure Countin' all your treasure! Thieves: As an honorary member of the gang, There's no one alive ever leaves Ya gotta snatch and sneak Or else your future's bleak We got a lifetime contract that you're bound to keep You wanna save your skin You better fit right in, Wel-wel-welcome to the, Wel-wel-welcome to the Forty thieves! Outside the Forty Thieves Lair, the water is calm with the two sharks swimming in the water. From under the surface, Sa'Luk appeared wrestling a shark. He throws it into the water and punched it. The shark looked at him, Sa'Luk looked back with shark like, yellow eyes. The shark landed on the beach, dead. Sa'Luk came out of the water, sighed as he walked away from the lair where Merlock and his followers appeared in front of him. Merlock: Very impressive. Sa'Luk: (drawing his claw) Who's there!? Merlock: There's no cause for alarm, Sa'Luk, I'm here with a proposition for you. As he lowered his claw down, he begins to question why he's here. Sa'Luk: Why are you here? Merlock: To seek a darker purpose that Cassim kept the truth about it from you. Sa'Luk: I'm listening, what'd you have in mind? Magica De Spell: Come with us, Merlock will explain everything. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225